The Canary of the Past
by Turmious Ravonus
Summary: What will happen when a young Dinah Lance suddenly enters the future, where she is Black Canary? Sorry, bad at summaries :) Just read it! ON HIATUS


**I wanted to have some fun and write this, see what a young Black Canary would be like. Sorry if anyone's out of character. :) Please review! :)**

**Oh, and I'm pretending that Black Canary's mom was in the Justice League before her, but died.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or any of the characters or anything you recognize.**

The Canary of the Past

The team was just chilling in the cave, Wally was wolfing down burritos; Robin was sparring with Artemis; M'gann was attempting to bake cookies; Kaldur was somewhere in the ocean; Superboy was watching the static on the TV. Yup, just a normal day at the cave.

* * *

The Justice League was having a meeting concerning the Injustice League.

"The Injustice League have been captured, but they could have some friends. This could have been a mere distraction," Batman says. Yes, leave it to Batman to list out all the possibilities of evil villains destroying the world.

"True," Superman states, "But-"

He was cut off by a swirling sound and a vortex opening in the middle of the u-shaped table.

"What the…" The vortex got bigger and bigger until a small girl with blonde hair and blue eyes dropped out of it onto the floor, and the vortex closed. The girl groaned and stood up. Everyone stared at her.

"Who are you?" Batman demanded.

"Um… I was just gonna ask, why am I in front of the Justice League, where am I, how did I get here, and why does she look so freakishly look like a younger version of my mom?!" The girl yelled and pointed at Black Canary. Green Arrow raised an eyebrow and looked at Black Canary, whose eyes were wide.

"Who. Are. You."

The little girl, to everyone's surprise, glared at Batman and said, "You should know who I am." Now everyone except for Black Canary sported confused looks on their faces.

"Yet I don't. Now I'm going to ask one more time. Who are you?"

The girl stared for a moment, then crossed her arms. "I'm Dinah. Dinah Lance. You know, Black Canary's daughter?" Everyone stopped and stared at Black Canary, who at that point got up and walked over to Dinah, followed by Batman and Green Arrow.

"You, are Dinah Lance?" Green Arrow asked for clarification. She nodded, and Green Arrow glared at Black Canary again.

"How… how old are you?" Black Canary asked.

"Nine."

"She traveled fifteen years into the future," Batman said.

"Wait what? I'm in the future? Hmph, that means all of you are pretty much old people now," she smirked.

"I am so not old!" Flash waved his arms around.

Ignoring him, Dinah says, "If I traveled into the future, where's mom? And who's she?" She pointed to Black Canary.

"Uh… Dinah…" Black Canary said awkwardly, "How did you get here?"

"Don't know. I was just trying to sneak out of the house and then I got sucked into this swirly thingy and ended up here."

"Sneak out of the house?" Green Arrow directed this to Black Canary, amused.

"Yeah, mom's really protective for some reason just cuz dad died on police business. I want to be like her, you know, fight crime. And it's not like I'll die if I step out of the house. And once again, where is she?"

"That's not important right now, we need to figure out a way to get you back." And with that, Batman turned around and walked right out the door.

"You're taking this rather well," Black Canary says.

Dinah shrugged. "It's not like I haven't seen impossible things before. Seriously, _I_ should be impossible. I can deafen people with one scream. There's hardly anything I don't believe anymore. And seriously, who are you?!"

Black Canary sighs. "I'm Black Canary." Dinah's eyes widen.

"Uh… are you mom? Cuz I think you got deaged or something."

Black Canary laughs lightly. "No, I'm you." Dinah's eyes widen even more.

"What?! How? Mom wouldn't let me do this! She'd probably just lock me in my room if I even tried!"

"I think it's better I don't tell you." Dinah nods with understanding.

"Ok, then who's he?" The whole League minus Batman was still watching.

"I'm Green Arrow. You could probably find me in Star City, I'd be about fourteen years old. Oh, and she's my girlfriend." Green Arrow jerked a thumb towards Black Canary, smirking.

"Ok… so first you tell me I traveled into the future, then you tell me that I'm the future Black Canary, then you tell me this dope is my future boyfriend?!"

"Hey!"

"I don't believe you."

"What's there not to believe?" Flash asks. "I thought all you ever wanted was to fight crime, and now that we tell you that your dream comes true in the future you don't believe us? Unbelievable."

"Listen, kid," Superman walks up to her and puts a hand on her shoulder.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Dinah screams in her Canary Cry. Everyone except Black Canary hunches over to clutch their ears.

"Okay," Flash pants, "Definitely mini Black Canary."

Green Arrow looked really ticked off. "You little-" He was cut off by Black Canary clearing her throat. "Oh. Right. Hehe, sorry babe." And he puts an arm around her waist.

Dinah fakes a gag. "Ew."

"Batman to Justice League. Someone zeta with the younger Dinah to the cave. She can stay there while we figure out how to send her back," Batman says through his comm link.

"I'll take her," Black Canary sighs.

"I'll go too," Green Arrow says.

"Why do I feel like you're talking about me?"

"We're going to take you to Mount Justice. You'll be staying there for the time being."

"I thought Mount Justice was the Justice League Headquarters."

"Not anymore."

* * *

The team was getting bored when they heard the sound of the zeta beam.

"Yes!" Wally exclaims. "Finally something to… do?" Black Canary, Green Arrow, and Dinah walk in, and Green Arrow immediately starts typing on the keyboard next to the zeta beam portals.

_Authorized: Dinah Lance. Authorization: Green Arrow._

"Um… who is this?"

"This is Dinah, she will be staying in the cave until further notice," Green Arrow says.

"Um… why?"

"Because she needs a place to stay until we find a way to send her back."

"Back where?"

"I'm from the past, you idiot." Dinah rolls her eyes.

"How did you get here?" Robin asked, cutting off Wally from saying anything.

"Don't know, don't care. I just want to get back."

"So… how old are you?"

"Nine."

"And how far did you travel?"

"Fifteen years, apparently."

"So you'd be twenty four now." Then Robin's eyes widened as he looked at Dinah, then Black Canary, then Dinah, then Black Canary. "Wait a second…"

"Yeah, I'm somehow the younger version of her," she said, pointing to Black Canary.

"So you can do the melt people's brains out thing?" Wally asked, suddenly interested. She nodded.

"As much as I would like you to corrupt my younger self's brain, we still have training," Black Canary says sarcastically. Everyone groaned and followed her to the circle. The floor lit up once she walked to the middle, and she took her jacket off and threw it to the side. "When in combat, you need to hold your ground. If in a weak stance, your opponent can knock you off your feet any time. If you throw too much force in one punch, your opponent can easily move out of the way and your face will be meeting the floor. I'll need a sparring partner."

"I got this," Wally says as he walks up to her. Black Canary smirks and throws a punch at him, which he blocks, but she kicks him off balance and he falls to the floor.

"Whoa… huge sense of deja vu here…" Robin cackles.

"Idiot," Dinah snorts. Wally stood up.

"Like you can do better."

"I think I can."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah."

"Oh it's on," Wally challenges and Dinah walks up to him, and Black Canary smartly backs out of the circle to stand next to Green Arrow. They both take their stances and lunge at each other.

**Cliffyyyyyyy**

**Who do you think will win?**

**Please review, suggestions would be nice!**

**Turmious Ravonus :)**


End file.
